Entretenido
by Izumi Eien
Summary: Una noche aburrida, aun te preguntas como es que te convencieron de salir. Podías pasar una noche tranquila leyendo a Ginsberg o algún otro de esos poetas que te fascinan. Pero no, aceptaste salir con esos amigos tuyos, a los cuales curiosamente no soportas, pero aceptaste. SasuHina (principal)/SasuSaku - infidelidad


**Entretenido.**

**Autor: **IzumiEien

**Parejas: **SasuHina

**Géneros: **Humor- Romance

**Categoría: **T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Universo: **AU

.

* * *

><p>Una noche aburrida, aun te preguntas como es que te convencieron de salir. Podías pasar una noche tranquila leyendo a Ginsberg o algún otro de esos poetas que te fascinan. Pero no, aceptaste salir con esos amigos tuyos, a los cuales curiosamente no soportas, pero aceptaste.<p>

¿Es que es tan difícil decirle que no a Suigetsu? Dejaste a Sakura descansando en casa. Te cambiaste la ropa por algo más adecuado para salir. No lo haces por querer llamar atención, sino tan solo porque no quieres escuchar los gritos del chico pez, que tienes por amigo reclamarte. Claro que al final si lo hizo.

Tomaste una camisa negra entallada, unos jeans ajustados y saliste inmediatamente. La vida de casado era jodidamente aburrida, realmente no esperabas mucho de tu matrimonio, pero ¡Joder! Sakura era una buena chica, te solía perseguir desde niños, pero no sentías que fueras a verla para siempre a tu lado. Pero los años pasan , tal no debiste aceptarla.

Durante su época de enamorados, todo podía ser tan rosa como su cabello. Incluso por momento sentías que te comprendía y eso fue positivo pero te fuiste demasiado lejos. Sabes que en el fondo no te arrepientes pero simplemente no esperabas que fuera así. Esperabas algo más de emoción, no solo sexo mañanero y sexo antes de dormir.

Coges un taxi hacia la reunión, luego de algunos minutos llegas. Eres recibido por Suigetsu y Jugo, entran saludando a cada uno que se les topara. La despedida de soltero de Naruto Uzumaki, prometía ser un gran desmadre. Al menos eso te dijeron, solamente habías asistido por no pasarla aburrido en casa. Pero no fue como pensaron.

Él, muy idiota, como lo llamaste no quería que su debilidad por el alcohol le arruinara su tan anhelada boda. Así que se aseguró de tenernos a punta de sodas, ramen y juegos de naipes.

-¡Maldita sea!- vociferaba Suigetsu. Mientras tu solo tomabas una cocacola.- Llamemos a unas striper

-¡No! No quiero serle infiel a mi novia a unos días de mi boda, de veras- Reclamo el rubio, mientras tú lo observabas. Habían cursado primaria juntos y secundaria fueron rivales. Luego ambos se perdieron y ahora se casaba. Te preguntabas quien sería lo suficientemente idiota o paciente de tolerarlo pero en fin. Si tu conseguiste a Sakura porque él no a alguien.

-¡Que aburrido eres!

-¡Vamos apostemos más de veras!- Dijo barajeando los naipes. Bostezaste aburrido

Un par de horas después, ya eran las 2 de la mañana y esa reunión había sido un desastre. Terminaste saliendo con Suigetsu y Jugo nuevamente, sin rumbo desconocido.

.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu te había convencido de no perder la noche, pero joder Sakura se molestaría contigo si no llegabas a dormir. Sin embargo no tenías ganas de volver y aceptaste. Llegaron a un bulevar de discotecas en Konoha.<p>

-Entremos a Nara club, Shika nos puede dejar entrar a Vip .Gratis – Comento animado Suigetsu.

-Hmph

Genial, no tolerabas a ese cabeza de piña y ahora le tienes que pedir limosna. Te niegas inmediatamente. Suigetsu entra en desesperación, Jugo está de acuerdo contigo. ¿Es que nadie tenía una miserable moneda además de ti? , suspiras aburrido. Debite quedarte en casa, al menos leer un poco te mantendría entretenido.

-¡Ay qué noche!- Escuchas una voz familiar, no solo tú, tus compañeros también lo notan. Esa voz irritante solo podía de ser de…

-Es Karin...- Susurra Suigetsu un poco aterrado.

Ahí estaba la pelirroja con un vestido lila, bien entallado a su cuerpo y estraple. Camina de lado en lado, borracha. Era admirable como seguía caminando con tacos a pesar de su estado. Parecía que acaban de salir del Team Zeven.

Junto a ella caminaban dos chicas, las reconociste de inmediato. Eran la nerd de la secundaria, Hinata Hyuga con vestido negro con mangas, muy entallado y resaltaba cosas que no habías visto antes. También caminaba tambaleándose y estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Sin pasar desapercibida también estaba esa pequeña amenaza, que ya no era tan pequeña. Lucía un cuerpo ya de una adolecente, estabas más que seguro que no deberían dejarla a entrar a estos lugares. Hanabi Hyuga, la pequeña hermana acosadora del ratón de biblioteca de la secundaria.

Sin duda esto te entretenía ¿no, Uchiha? Sonreíste discretamente, mientras saludabas a Karin. Tu amigo pez tragó grueso, mientras Jugo sonreía.

-¡Oh Sasuke, tiempo sin verte hip! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un gemelo?- Pregunto casi apoyándose sobre ti.

-Hmph- Esta bien, ya no te entretenía tanto esta situación.

-No, no son gemelos Karin. Sería un infierno con dos de ese tipo- Hablo la Hyuga mayor, llamando bastante tu atención. ¿Así que te temía? Interesante, muy interesante.

-Nee, estas picada. Entremos rápido que el aire les afectara- Recomendó la menor, siendo la más sensata- Sigues igual de sexy como te recordaba, Uchiha

Bueno, descartaste inmediatamente a Karin por Suigetsu y a Hanabi, por no ir preso. Solo te quedaba la inofensiva Hinata Hyuga. Realmente no te importaba tu matrimonio a estas alturas. En más de una ocasión quisiste destruirlo pero no lo hacías por simplemente aburrimiento de volver a comenzar. Estabas más que seguro que esos ruidos provenientes del baño o esas veces que Sakura llegaba muy tarde era porque andaba con otro. Tal vez uno que no lo decepcionara como tú.

Porque al igual que tu matrimonio te decepciono. A ella también. Fallaste como esposo, al igual que ella como esposa. Ambos esperaban más del otro pero no lo consiguieron, como ya todo estaba a estas alturas les daba pereza destruir todo.

Triste pero cierto, el matrimonio no es más que una farsa. Entre dos personas que en un momento de euforia aceptan estar uno con el otro el resto de sus vidas. Pero con el tiempo comienza notar sus defectos. Ambos se aburren del otro hasta el extremo de engañarse, gritarse e incluso odiarse.

Pero eso ya no era problema esta noche.

-¡Sasuke, Suigetsu entren con nosotras!- Aclamo Karin – Estabas solas, será muy divertido. Tú también Jugo.

Aceptaron sin problema, tenían el dinero suficiente para pasarla bien un par de horas más por lo menos.

Entraron rápidamente, fueron por algunos tragos. La música estaba exhibamente alta, tanto que comenzaba a irritarte. Joder Uchiha, acaso todo te molesta.

-Mmmmm, ¿Sasuke, me invitas un trago?-Te pregunto la Hyuga menor, haciendo a un costado un mechón de cabello rebelde con los dedos.

-Hmph- Gruño - Son 20 años preso.

-Hey, ya soy mayor de edad- Dijo orgullosa buscando en su cartera algo, saco su billetera- Esta es mi identificación.

Genial, ahora te das cuentas que eres jodidamente viejo. Haces a un lado a nena y vas con tu verdadera víctima. Ella está sentada muy tímida, será que la intimidas o sabe que está en su límite de alcohol…

-Luces mal, Hyuga

-Etto, no estoy muy acostumbrada a estas cosas- Respondio tímidamente, te sentaste hace lado mientras Suigetsu bailaba con Karin y la menor del grupo le buscaba alguna gracia a Jugo, después que la rechazaras. - ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunta tímidamente, notas su vaso vacio y una botella de wiskhy al lado.

-Bien – Tan social como siempre, toma la botella y te sirves un poco. Le ofrecer a ella, trata de negarse pero al final acepta. -¿tu?

-Pues… bien

¿Es que acaso te teme? Sientas la misma sensación de cuando sedujiste a Sakura aquella noche, cuando apenas comenzaba con Lee.

-¿Te casaste?- Pregunto, notando tu anillo. Tú también observas uno en el dedo de ella- Estoy comprometida.

-¿Tu despedida de soltera?

-Si…

No tenías ni una pisca de ganas de dar marcha atrás, además notaste como te observaba. Ese deseo era el mismo que tú sentías. Ella bebió y le volviste a servir.

Comenzó a reír, mientras bebían. Ella te contaba anécdotas de su vida, tu solo asentias. No hablabas porque sabias que te preguntaría de nuevo por ese anillo. Lo mejor era escucharla. Notaste a Jugo conversar con la Hyuga menor, Karin se besaba con Suigetsu. Tal vez ya nadie lo notaria, quisiste probar como una el terreno.

-¡Bailemos Sasuke!- Parece que se pasó la mano con Whiky , porque aceptaste. Tú no bailas Uchiha ¿Qué demonios haces?

Ella no deja de reírse, comenzó fastidiarte. La música no tiene ni algún sentido, siempre odiaste la electrónica. Solo eran un grupo de ruidos vulgarmente llamados canción. Pero comienzas a disfrutarlo.

-No pensé que fueras tan malo, jajajaja

-Hmph

-Jajajajajaja, no te enojes jajaja – No pagaste para que se burlaran de ti , pero notas lo hermosa que se ve riendo- Jajaja, hay Sasu , eres encantador.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí y mucho.

Ya es tarde, notas a su hermana asombrada , Karin y Suigetsu ya no están. Jugo solo se toma la cabeza. Mientras la Hyuga prueba tus labios, aceptando que esta noche será tuya.

.

* * *

><p>-¡Sasuke, apura debemos ir a matrimonio de Naruto!<p>

Te levantas pesadamente, anoche llegaste a las 5 a casa. Aun ni sabes cómo, realmente abusaste del whiky anoche.

-Ve a bañarte y cambiarte.

Ves a Sakura ya lista con un vestido celeste, perfectamente maquillada como solo ella sabe. Tienes una hermosa esposa, lástima que pocas veces lo notas. No es como si te sientas mal por lo de ayer, al menos tú llegaste a diferencia de ella. De todas formas la besas.

Entras a la ducha y te sacas el pijama. Sudas frio al ver las marcas en tu pecho y espalda. Esa ratoncita sí que era traviesa. Quien sabe cuándo la volverías a ver, sino mal recordabas ella también se casaría hoy.

Una vez listo, van a la ceremonia, como una pareja feliz. Se reencuentran con algunos amigos. Suigetsu te pregunta cómo te fue ayer, solo le respondes que bien y le agradeces haberlos abandonados.

Llega el momento la novia entra al altar. Por azares de la vida sonríes triunfante al ver a Hanabi Hyuga mirarte fijamente. Parece que la esposa de Naruto te tendrá más tiempo entretenido.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor :<strong> Un nuevo oneshot lml trato de actualizar tres fics por semana! Espero lo logre x) Espero les guste. Tratare nuevamente de que acabar mis fics xD Gracias por leer. No quise hacerlo muy romántico :v hay demasiado miel en los sasuhinas que he leído últimamente xD tratare de escribir cosas más oscuras xd


End file.
